Thanks To That Wedding
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: It was all thanks to Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding, and maybe those stupid magic sparkles.


**Thanks To That Wedding**

**A/N: Thank you once again noodlekuki and I would like to say i'm only sharing this story.**

It was Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding day; everyone was invited! In Grand Central Station, the amount of traffic was horrendous, but everybody was in too good of a mood to care. Crowds upon crowds of characters charged past the surge protectors that guarded the video game entrances. Among the throngs of people were the racers of Sugar Rush. Vanellope lead the group, moving as quickly as possible. Wreck-it-Ralph had asked that she show up early at the chapel as maid of honor for Calhoun. The ceremony was to begin in 10 minutes.

"Come on, guys! Hurry it up!" Vanellope called impatiently as she shoved past a few Dance Dance Revolution girls.

"It's not our fault you waited till the last minute to get here…" Taffyta couldn't help but mutter under her breath. Nonetheless, she kept up close behind Vanellope and her fellow racers followed.

"Move it, people! Maid of Honor coming through! Kind of a big deal!" Vanellope shouted as she navigated her way to the next ride heading for Hero's Duty. Finally, she was able to locate the craft ready to enter the electrical cords.

"Okay, as many of you that can fit get in!" The little girl announced.

Five other kids ran forward to join Vanellope: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Adorabeezle and Jubileena. Five racers remained. Gloyd pushed his way to the front, but by the time he was there, the locomotive was disappearing out of sight.

A discontented sigh escaped his lips and he retreated, standing beside the other racers.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Swizzle. He nodded coolly and said, "Don't worry, man. You're gonna see the prez again."

A slight scowl formed upon his face and his cheeks colored in embarrassment, "I know." Gloyd then tried to appear nonchalant, as if it didn't really bother him that he hadn't ridden with Vanellope.

The next vehicle appeared and the last of the Sugar Rush racers boarded.

At the wedding chapel, everything was coming together. Felix and the priest were standing at the altar and the rows of pews were quickly filling. Calhoun was dressed in her gown and waiting for her cue to walk out. Ralph noticed the only thing missing- Vanellope.

He walked around searching and asking if anyone had seen her. He came up with nothing. And then, he heard, "Hey! I'm… I'm here!" Ralph whirled to see his friend panting and out of breath.

The other racers were close behind her.

"Vanellope! Where have you been? The ceremony's about to start!" Ralph spoke loudly.

"Nice to see you, too, Stinkbrain." Vanellope rolled her eyes.

Ralph exhaled, lowering his voice, "Hi, Vanellope. Sorry, it's just… this wedding stuff is a lot more stressful than I thought, you know?"

No, Vanellope did not know. "Yeah, sure, I guess. But, uh, I'm gonna go find my spot up there at the altar and then everything should be all gung-ho. Am I right?" The president of Sugar Rush marched her way into the auditorium.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's your dress?" Ralph stopped her, eyeing over her usual hoodie and mini skirt.

"Dress? What do you mean?" Vanellope raised an eyebrow at her friend. Ralph's eyes widened for a moment, but then he just lightly shook his head. He turned and started down a nearby hallway and gestured for the little girl to follow.

She looked unsurely at him, but twisted to face the racers. "Um… you guys go find seats. I'll be there in a bit."

Ralph lead Vanellope into a small changing room filled with fancy clothing. He pointed with one of his large fingers at a dress slung over a chair. She did not have to hold it up right to tell what it was. Her princess gown.

"What? I have to wear that again?" She exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah. This is supposed to be a formal event. Besides, you look adorable in it." Ralph said in return.

"Adorable? More like some stuck-up girly girl…" Vanellope retorted.

"Well, you're gonna have to wear it." Was all Wreck-it-Ralph could think of to say. Vanellope furrowed her brows, staring at the gown.

She turned back to Ralph, who was leaving the room and preparing to close the door. "I'm coming back in five minutes, Vanellope."

"Meh…" She waved a hand at him absentmindedly. The door clicked closed.

As soon as Vanellope slipped her feet into the dress, magic took over and soon the whole outfit was put together on her. Vanellope's hair rolled into a bun and a red crown popped up on her head. The matching pointer appeared in her fist and she used it to fan away the sparkles around her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help feeling self-conscious. "Welp. Vanellope, you've had to do tougher things than this. Just wear this thing for a couple of hours and then go back to being the real you. Alright… I can do this." But I can do without the magic wand. She thought and placed it on a nearby table. The door opened just as Vanellope spun around to face it.

Ralph and Vanellope made their way back to the auditorium together.

"I don't really get why you didn't think to dress up when all your little friends did…" He muttered to her.

"When your president of an entire video game world there's a lot of more important stuff to think about than dressing fancy." Vanellope explained.

"Uh-huh." Ralph replied sarcastically.

"I really think Minty's got a thing for me, Gloyd. She keeps looking at me. And then she looks back to her friends and starts giggling." Swizzle said to the orange-themed boy, who sat beside him in the pews.

Gloyd turned his attention to Minty, who glanced in the boys' direction then turned to Jubileena and Adorabeezle. The three burst in laughter.

"See! Like that!" He cried.

"I think I know what you mean, Swizz. Taffyta's been doing stuff like that lately, too." Rancis agreed, looking a bit nervous for once.

Girls, Gloyd thought as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. At that moment, two figures moving into the auditorium caught his eye. The one that was significantly smaller in comparison to the other made him turn to get a better look. The sight of Vanellope in her princess gown caused his hands to get clammy and his cheeks to grow warm. All that his friends were saying became noiseless buzz as he began to stare at her. Rancis and Swizzle caught on to this and shared a knowing look.

"It's been a while since the prez last wore that dress." Swizzle spoke up.

Gloyd blinked a few times, being brought to reality, "Yeah." The raven-haired girl passed by his row, not even sparing a glance to her racers. None of them could tell that it was out of her insecurity. Gloyd felt disappointed and relieved at the same time- it'd have felt nice for Vanellope to look his way, but then again he'd rather not be caught ogling like an idiot. He sat back in his seat.

The wedding was underway. Ralph, Felix's Best Man, watched his two friends, feeling proud. Vanellope found it hard to mask her boredom, though; she pulled at the collar of her dress and attempted to adjust it more comfortably. It didn't help.

Soon, (not soon enough in Vanellope's opinion) the priest proclaimed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A huge smile split across Felix and he brought Calhoun into his arms, dipping her low and pressing his lips against hers. Ralph found tears pricking at his eyes, while Vanellope wrinkled her nose. She looked away from the romantic scene. Now facing the crowd, her eyes wandered over to the racers. She caught a glance of Gloyd, who met her eyes. The little boy gestured to Felix and the sergeant, and then stuck his finger into his mouth, pretending to gag. Vanellope snickered and made a face, pointing at the couple.

Then she heard Ralph whisper through clenched teeth, "Vanellope!"

After the ceremony, the reception began. Everyone could help themselves to refreshments and a dance floor was set up. Unfortunately, the music did not consist of lively party tracks, but slow ballroom waltzes. Felix and Calhoun managed to dance despite the major difference in height. Most video game characters found partners. To Ralph's surprise, Rosalina approached him, extending a dainty hand. Yes, everyone seemed to have a partner- all except for Gloyd.

The boy stood by the punch table watching the others. He noticed Swizzle and Minty dancing nearby and looked away from them just to see Taffyta pulling Rancis onto the dance floor. Gloyd sighed, turning to the punch bowl. He might as well get a drink while he was standing there. When he had a full cup, he twisted around and caught a view of Vanellope among the video game characters. She noticed him as well and chose to head his way. Gloyd swallowed hard, straightening up a bit.

"Hey, Gloyd." Vanellope put up a hand as a salutation.

"Hey, Vanellope." Gloyd said in return,

"That's President Vanellope to you, now." Vanellope corrected him, smirking.

"Yeah, okay. President Vanellope." Gloyd said in slight annoyance.

Vanellope glanced back at the dancing crowds before moving closer to the table.

"You want any punch?" Gloyd questioned, holding up his own cup for her to see.

"Yeah, I guess." Vanellope shrugged and poured herself a cup. She was about to take a sip when her eyes widened in realization. "Hey, wait! What if I 'accidentally' spill punch on my gown? That way there won't be a good reason for anyone to say I can't put on my normal clothes." Vanellope began tipping the cup over as she spoke.

"I think you look pretty in the dress." Gloyd offered, scratching at his hair absentmindedly.

"Right." Vanellope snorted.

The little boy exhaled lightly, sipping on his drink.

Vanellope noticed this and it caused her to lift the cup up and a distance from her dress. "You think about getting on the dance floor?" She questioned.

Gloyd shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of punch, "I don't know. I mean, I like to dance and all, but this waltzing stuff… it's just not my thing."

"Yeah, same here. I don't get ballroom dancing. Who wants to dance to the same sort of music that should make you fall asleep?" Vanellope agreed.

"Exactly." Gloyd bobbed his head.

Some time passed and it was official that Gloyd and Vanellope were the only two not on the dance floor. Gloyd swallowed uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Do you want to dance, Vanellope?"

Vanellope looked to him with wide eyes. Gloyd quickly spoke, "Not like that, obviously. Just, you know, dance."  
"Oh, I think I know what you're getting at… Like this." The little girl did a little jig where she stood, moving as best as she could in the gown.

Gloyd grinned and said, "Yeah, like that."

Vanellope nodded, "Ok. Then let's go. No one said we had to dance like a bunch of old people, did they?"

The two tossed their cups into the trash and made their way onto the dance floor. Vanellope began to start up the same dance from before and Gloyd followed her movements. They completely forgot about the soft ballad playing in the background and were soon laughing and having fun.

Several pairs of characters started to notice Gloyd and Vanellope. Soon they even stopped dancing, gawking at the two. The music halted and the musicians stared. It wasn't until Vanellope tried to pull off a move and ended up tripping over her dress that the fun ended. She landed on her back and stared straight into the eyes of Ralph. She smiled sheepishly while Gloyd scanned over the crowd. Rancis looked sort of shocked and Taffyta raised an eyebrow, mouth slightly open.

He returned his attention to Vanellope when he heard her groan, "Uh, Gloyd? I can't get up." Trying to overcome the largeness of the gown's skirt, but failing, she held out her hand.

Gloyd leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "You okay?" Gloyd asked.

"Uh-huh." Vanellope replied, rubbing her back a bit. She happened to see Felix and Calhoun nearby; the bride motioned at herself and Felix, who were in each other's arms, and still slow dancing. Then she nodded toward Gloyd and Vanellope. The girl gulped, looking at her friend with a sudden surge of nervousness.

She moved closer and Gloyd knew to come forward as well. Mirroring the position of the others, he carefully placed his hands on Vanellope's waist. After him, she wrapped her arms around Gloyd's neck. And then they began to move back and forth. The music started up again and the other couples slowly began to dance again.

Vanellope stared at the floor; Gloyd glanced around a little. Whenever their eyes happened to meet, they quickly looked away, rosy red blushes appearing on their cheeks.

"It's really stuffy in here…" Gloyd muttered.

"M-hm." Vanellope mumbled. Her whole body felt as if it was burning; every time she looked directly at her friend, a pang hammered in her chest. The feeling was completely new to Vanellope, but she knew what it was. Those mushy gushy emotions that had caused this whole event to happen in the first place. She cursed it all, angry at herself for feeling such girly sensations. Hesitantly, she let her eyes move up to see Gloyd again and bit her lip hard. There was no denying what she was feeling.

Gloyd glimpsed up, too, but found it hard to keep his gaze on her big, hazel eyes.

"Um… Gloyd…?" She spoke up unsurely.

Gloyd opened his mouth, which was feeling strangely dry, "Yeah?"

"Um… uh..." Vanellope fumbled. Gloyd's almond eyes widened, debating whether she was really going to say what he thought she might or not. "… Never mind." Vanellope said. His eyebrows furrowed in blatant disappointment.

Nonetheless, he said, "Okay."

The end of the reception was followed by another party, one that would last until late in the night. The lights grew dim inside and more and more of the couples began to consist of adults, more so than younger characters. Vanellope ventured outside, making her way toward a little pavilion situated on hilly terrain near the chapel. She wasn't exactly sure why it was there, since nature was pretty much nonexistent in Hero's Duty. Vanellope didn't really mind, though. She sat on a granite ledge overlooking the futuristic video game world, alone. She distractedly picked at the sparkles on her dress.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" She murmured to herself. "It's because of this stupid princess dress isn't?!" Vanellope pulled at it crossly. The girl heard footsteps approaching in the grass and turned around. Just her luck. It was Gloyd.

"Have you seen what the grown-ups are doing in there?" Gloyd gestured back to the chapel with his thumb. "Scary stuff, that's all I can say."

"No." Vanellope replied simply. Gloyd remained standing, waiting for his friend to invite him to sit down. When she said nothing, Gloyd took a seat of his own accord. He followed her stare and looked out over Hero's Duty's landscape.

"Man, this place is a complete wasteland compared to Sugar Rush, don't you think?" He commented. Vanellope shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly, mumbling incoherently. Gloyd scowled. "Vanellope, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vanellope responded. Gloyd stared at her doubtfully. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch.

"Come on. I'm your friend. If there's something wrong you can tell me." He attempted to sound reassuring.  
Vanellope shook her head, "That's how it used to be, Gloyd. And there's no way I can tell you what's wrong, anyway…"

"How come?" Gloyd asked. Vanellope faced him, lower lip quivering and eyes crinkled up a bit. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She sighed, looking at the ground.

"Is it because of that dance earlier?" Gloyd spoke. Vanellope's eyes got big and she bit her lip for the second time that day.

"This is really weird! I'm not used to it…" She responded.

"Yeah, I know. This wouldn't have happened if we didn't have to do that slow dance at the reception." Gloyd agreed.

"Wait? That's been bothering you, too?" Vanellope inquired.

"Definitely…" He replied. Realization hit Vanellope. Of course, it made sense. It went all the way back to when Gloyd was dropping candy at her doorstep.

"I am such a moron…" She murmured, shaking her head. Gloyd heard her voice, but not her voice.

"What?" He asked.

Vanellope just shook her head. Gloyd let his gaze linger on her a bit longer before turning back to the land below. Not fifteen seconds passed before he was caught off guard. Gloyd felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. It had only lasted about three seconds or so, but the kiss was enough to make him feel like passing out. Even after it was over, there was still a tingling sensation on his cheek. He turned to the girl beside him, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Vanellope…" He managed to say.

She played with a lock of her dark hair, meanwhile sporting a crimson red blush.

"That's President Vanellope, to you…" She corrected him. Her usual smirk was returning to her face.

Everything officially ended at midnight. The last of the video game characters were heading home. Among them was the Fix it Felix Jr. characters, some Super Mario guys and a couple of Sugar Rush racers. Gloyd hung back with Rancis and Swizzle, while Vanellope trotted alongside Ralph. The two were quiet until finally, Ralph said, "I saw you and that Sugar Rush kid dancing today."

"I know." Vanellope confirmed.

"I gotta admit it was pretty cute." He commented.

"Shut up, Stinkbrain."

Ralph snickered and continued on, "Is he your little boyfriend, Vanellope?"

"I said shut u- well…"


End file.
